hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Kurotsubaki
}} }} , meaning Black Camellia is the legendary item and treasure of the Sanzenin Family. This item has a large role in both Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU and Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties. Appearance In its original form the Kurotsubaki is a golden clock (similar to a pocket watch) with a golden chain attached. The dial of the clock displays the gears from the inside of it showing that one of the gears is frequently spinning. In its other form, the Kurotsubaki is a black double edged sword that has a rapier-like handguard. Abilities The Kurotsubaki is the clock that gives the misfortune to the holder. Except when both hands on the clock strike eight, the holder will be blessed with miracles upon miracles. It has the ability to change it's shape to a sword though, its sword form cannot harm people. The true ability of the Kurotsubaki is granting the eternal life by storing a soul and swaping it to the new body by stabbing it. And if the soul inside sings a song with all their heart while dressed like a girl, both hands on the clock strike eight and will grant a miracle. Inside the Kurotsubaki, there is a dimension that the soul and Tanuki resides within. Story History Long ago, a nymph named Dolly who served a king whom she loved dearly, helped him gain immortality by constructing the Kurotsubaki. Over the years Dolly had used the Kurotsubaki's power to transfer the king's soul into a healthier younger body whenever the king was in need of one, however. After transfering the king's soul into the Kurotsubaki, Dolly advertently lost the Kurotsubaki. Eventually over the years, it ended up in the Sanzenin family's possession becoming the treasure of the Sanzenin family. Years later, Dolly manipulated a young thief named Shin Hayek into locating and stealing the lost Kurotsubaki for her, however while making an attempt to steal the Kurotsubaki, Shin falls in love with the head of the Sanzenin family's daughter Yukariko Sanzenin and eventually marries her. Dolly eventually learns of the Kurotsubaki's whereabouts and sends her crow to steal Shin's wedding ring before strking a deal with him to exchange the stolen ring for the Kurotsubaki. After traveling to Las Vegas, Shin drives to an undisclosed location to make the exchange, but is caught in a car accident killing him, afterwards his belongings including the Kurotsubaki where taken by American authorities and placed within a vault in Las Vegas. End of the World Arc While in The Royal Garden, Athena shows Hayate the legendary sword of justice the Shirosakura, before noting to him that the sword had the power to rival the Kurotsubaki. CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU (Anime Only) Thirteen years later, Dolly sends her adopted daughter Ruri to Japan to get the Kurotsubaki from the Sanzenin Mansion, however after befriending Nagi (whom has just been contacted by the American authorities and given one week to pick up her late fathers belongings that was indefinitely delayed due to various circumstances), Ruri learns of the Kurotsubaki's whereabouts and is later confronted by Shidou for not informing Dolly about it. After hearing him suggest that they should abduct Nagi to acquire it, Ruri tells him that she wants to handle it in a peaceful way. The following day, Ruri sends a fraudulent ransom note to Nagi informing her to meet at Las Vegas to exchange the Kurotsubaki for her safety. After arriving to Las Vegas and then retrieving it from the vault, Nagi hands the Kurotsubaki over to Hayate and entrusts it to him until it is later taken by Yukiji who then later wins big at a local casino, but shortly afterwards her winnings, her car and the Kurotsubaki are stolen by a group of thieves. Later after receiving a call for help from the cell phone from Izumi who hiding in the trunk of Yukiji's car, Hayate, Hinagiku and Yukiji rush to the thieves location and meet up with Ruri who learns from them that one of the thieves has the Kurotsubaki, She effortlessly takes out most of the thieves with her skills in systema before aiming to take out the thief who has the Kurotsubaki. Panicked the thief advertently activates the Kurotsubaki and nearly stabs Ruri with it until Hayate throws her out of the way and is impaled by the sword. After taking his chance to escape the thief discards the Kurotsubaki in the desert, which is later picked up by Ayumu in the aftermath of the events Cuties (Anime Only)